


The Queen Of Hell

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Frightened Angels and Demons, Group, Hurt, Multi, Rightful ruler of Hell, Scarier things than demons, Slight season 11 spoilers, Team, Things more powerful than angels, Violence, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Crowley tells everyone that he's the King of Hell. Lucifer thinks he's the King of Hell. But there is no King of Hell.There is only a Queen.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY TO ALL.





	1. The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I cam up with this today, and decided I wanted to write it. Let me know if you want me to write more.

"Why do we even need him?"  
"He's the King Of Hell, Sammy, he's one of the most powerful allies we've got."  
"Not anymore." Cas stopped the bickering with his statement, and the brothers followed his gaze. Two women had Crowley in their grips. The demon was beaten, bruised and bloodied, and his hands were tied together in some sort of metal. 

"Sorry boys." He coughed, blood spraying as he coughed. The woman on his right stepped forward. Her blonde hair fell to one side of her face, the other side of her head was shaved. She looked directly at the Winchester's and Castiel. "The Queen would like to see you." 

The boys exchanged confused looks, and jumped when they felt hands on them. A woman had hold of each of them. The one holding Sam looked young, only in her twenties, with light brown hair, and a short black dress. The one holding Dean looked slightly older, her scarlet hair was in a pixie cut and her boots made her almost as tall as Cas. The one that held Cas had dark, mahogany hair in an intricate pile on her head and bright blue eyes. A black polo neck clung to her figure, and her black and white skirt flared. The platforms that she wore have her extra height do she could look Cas in the eyes. 

They were intimidating, to say the least, and before the boys had anymore time to think about it, they were in 'Crowley's' throne room. "The Queen will see you know." The blonde said. 

These boys were in for one hell of a ride.


	2. The Queen will see you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

The throne room was different to how it usually looked. Blood seemed to cover every available surface, and the black imprints of demons were everywhere. Also, women lined the room. All races, hair colours, heights, everything. They lined the walls of the room, and they flowed out of the doors. They were walked down to the throne, passing Crowley on the way. He bowed his head, seemingly in defeat, and the women holding him smiled. 

They kept walking, until they were forced to kneel at the foot of the throne. They looked up. The sight they were met with made them blink. And drop their jaws open. A woman sat on the throne. She looked small, about 5 foot 4. Her dark brown hair was plaited and drooped over her shoulder,and her brown eyes were framed by a thick line of eyeliner. Her dress was all black net, floor length, apart from the short black under-dress. As she stood, the knee length black heels made her taller, and she looked down. A smear of blood was at the corner of her mouth, and she smiled.

"Glad to see you showing respect to the Queen."


	3. The heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every monarch needs an heir to the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Let them rise." The women backed off, and Cas and the Winchester's stood. "Why are we here?" Dean started, glaring at the woman. "Dean!" Sam hissed, glaring at his brother. "She's a queen, show respect." Sam looked up at the woman, and bowed. " I apologise on behalf of my brother, your majesty." She laughed and stepped closer. "I like you, Sam Winchester. You are very well mannered." She beckoned to the woman that was behind Cas. "My daughter Isolde will inform you of why you are here." The queen walked back to her throne, and sat, smiling at them. They turned when Isolde whistled at them. "Follow me. " They did, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. " You're her daughter?" Dean asked. Isolde laughed, and looked back at him. " You caught that did you? You're aa sharp as they say you are." Dean pouted at her, knowing he was being made fun of. Sam snorted.

They stopped and turned into a massive room, a very big hall. Eight people sat at the table that ran down the middle of the room. Isolde walked forward and spun around, her skirt flaring out. "This is the hall. Where the heirs are safe." "Heir's?" Dean asked. " I thought you were her daughter." Isolde stopped spinning and smiled at him. " I am. I'm just not the only one." Another girl who looked like her looked over at them, and smiled. " Once a monarch dies, their throne is passed on. To their heir. Mother has nine heirs. And I am second in line to the throne. Be aware that if she is killed by anyone, you or another, we will take over." "I will take over, you mean." The girl from a moment ago walked over. Isolde sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Electra, you will take over. Then me." She gestured to the table. "Come and sit down. My siblings are better at telling stories than me." The boys followed, unsure where this was going, but glad they were alive. For now. They sat down, Cas and Dean on either side of Sam, as if to protect the younger. Isolde and Electra smiled at it, and settled in the corner of the room. The rest of the heirs turned to look at the boys. "Story time." Electra whispered.


	4. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens and the story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day. I'm impressed. Enjoy.

"A long time ago, before this universe, there was a woman named Celestia." Their attention was turned to a small mixed race girl, wearing tatty dungarees and black and yellow stripy tights. "She was what made this universe. The galaxies, the planets, the star systems, the animals. She creates it all. The last thing she created was the Earth." A mixed race boy stepped in, sitting down near his sister. " She gave the earth some variety's of small animals and microbes and left." He looked at his sister, then at Sam, Dean and Cas. "When humans came along, after evolution," He stressed the last word, lookin at Cas. "She came back, bringing God, and the Archangels wit her. She made Heaven, and gave it to them as a home. Then she made Hell, to punish souls who had done wrong." 

They turned to look at the blonde girl in the corner of the room, who picked up the story. "She was the queen of creation. She ruled over everything she had made, from her throne in Hell. But after Lucifer had fallen and more angels had been created, a problem occurred in another place far away from Earth. She left, taking Electra, Isolde, Jacinta, Jago and me with her. When we returned, along with our new siblings Katherina and Kit, humans had overrun the planet, Angels were going AWOL, God was gone, and that thing," she spat the word, moving forward. "Was on mother's throne, claiming to be King." Two brunettes sat down, this girl putting a calming hand on the blonde's arm. "Mother usurped him, and took her rightful place as ruler of all life." The girl told them. "And she wants you all too know that things will be different now she is back." The boy told them. "Kit!" A shout prompted them to all to look over to a small child who looked about six. She ran up to him and jumped on his lap. "Where's Lilibeth? Why isn't Maxine with you?" "We ran away!" She giggled, waving another little girl over. Isolde scooped her up and walked towards the table. "You shouldn't have let her come on her own Elizabella, she could have got lost." Kit told the little girl. Elizabella nodded and cuddled into him. The small ginger girl giggled and tugged at Isolde's hair. "Kitty, mummy sawd you got go bwac now." Kit nodded. "Let's take them back to the Queen." Electra said and marched out of the room. The boys sat there staring at each other. A whistle startled them and they turned to see Electra poking her head around the doorframe. "You're supposed to come too."


	5. Bow down in defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is. I just wrote it.

The boys walked back to the throne room, following the children of the new 'queen'. As they entered, they saw Crowley in the grip of a tall blonde. His head was bowed in defeat and he looked battered in every way possible. He'd ovbiously put up a fight for the throne, and lost. Dramatically. They looked up to find the 'queen' with her youngest daughter's clinging to the bottom of her dress. She had a smile on her face. Then she looked at them. "Ahh, boys. Back from storytime?" 

Her voice had a playful tone to it, and there was a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. "Back to your motel then?" Sam replied, appearing to be the only one of them with the ability to speak. "Yes. Please." Celestia smiled, and ducked her head.  
"It's nice to know that such manners still exist in today's society. Motel it is then. Serefina, Cassandra." Two small women stepped forward, the black girl grabbing Dean and Cas, the brunette grabbing Sam. Celestia raised a hand before they were zapped back. "Just so you know, you will see me again. But not for a while. Toodle-oo!" She blew a kiss to them and then they were back in their motel room, alone. 

Dean went to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer. "So," Sam started. Cas sat down on one of the beds, still not saying anything. "So." Dean said, leaning against the wall. "What the hell does this mean?" Cas sighed, and the brother's looked over at him. "It means," he stated, standing up. "That we're screwed."


End file.
